Por Un Último Beso
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: El momento más feliz puede ser también el más triste. Hermione Granger recuerda una y otra vez aquel último beso que marcó su existir. Para el reto "Ultimo Beso" de foro Retos Harry Potter y Mas GANADOR DEL SEGUNDO LUGAR


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sus personajes, escenas, hechizos y todo el paquete solo pertenece a la grandiosa JotaKá y a la Warner, yo solo juego a las marionetas :D

Para el reto "Último Beso" del foro Retos Harry Potter y Más y dedicado a Lilith Rose y a su taza de café…

**Por Un Último Beso**

Patética. Así era la nueva faceta de la "Gran" Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su generación, la más inteligente, la más competente. Ahora pasaba gran parte de su vida sumida en un mullido y viejo sillón con una gran taza de café muggle en manos. Su reciente rutina nocturna: postrarse allí en pijama y sin ningún otro plan que revivir recuerdos amargos.

La rutina de todas las noches… todas las noches después de que él se fue.

Pero esa noche era especial. Llovía. Y casi podía jurar que veía en aquellas tormentosas nubes rastro de sus ojos grises. Esos ojos de los que había caído víctima, víctima de aquella maldición llamada amor, eclipsada bajo aquel color plateado que a veces hielo era y otras pocas, suave plata.

"_Fuiste estúpida_" se repetía una y otra vez, como si convencerse de ello la haría recuperar los viejos tiempos, como si con eso pudiera borrar lo que había pasado, como si siendo estúpida pudiera seguir observándolo a la distancia, no solo sus ojos, sino también su cabello platinado y sus facciones filosas…Pero no podía, siendo estúpida no podía dar vuelta atrás al tiempo, siendo estúpida no podía devolverlo a él, Draco Malfoy, héroe de guerra, aliado encubierto. No, siendo estúpida no podía devolverle los alientos de vida. Estando allí solo podía quedarse sentada observando la noche y prometiéndose no llorar mientras los amargos recuerdos de aquel último beso llegaban a su mente.

Un beso largo y triste, teñido de incertidumbre y con sabor a despedida. Un beso inoportuno, quizá un momento de distracción o ambas cosas, pero en este momento, el último recuerdo y anhelo que le quedaba de él. En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, dicen los muggles, pero deberían aclarar que juntos, ambos no van.

Él jugaba a la perfección su papel en ese bando. Todo salía bien, como estaba planeado. Él debía destruir a Naggini cuando estuviera en sus manos hacerlo...y lo hizo, solo que antes había decidido rescatar a alguien que no estaba en peligro… a ella. Y eso lo arruino todo: quedaron en evidencia y aun así, él siguió a su lado, y cuando la serpiente estuvo muerta y el caos a su alrededor se acrecentó, él tras mirarla unos segundos con ojos desesperados, la besó.

.La besó lentamente describiéndole sin palabras que estaba allí por ella y para ella, que desde un principio ella había sido la razón por la que se había convertido en el espía de la orden, que no había hecho nada de eso por volverse un chico bueno, sino solo por recibir su atención sin tener que insultarla. Que había disfrutado cada momento de esa loca relación y sufrido al no saber de ella. Que había olvidado todo lo que tenía que hacer al verla en posible peligro, que no quería volver a separarse de ella nunca más, que su vida ahora era ella, que no querría dejarla nunca y la cuidaría con su vida.

Solo por eso se consideraba más que responsable por su muerte. Por ese maldito rayo verde que venía dirigido a ella, de parte de algún encapuchado que nunca logro ver, y con el cual él cumplió su promesa muda de protegerla. Y desde aquella fatídica noche en la que lloró sobre su cuerpo sin vida, había acudido cada noche a aquel sillón en el que se habían sentado juntos, tomando una taza de aquel café muggle del cual Draco se había hecho adicto.

Tomo un sorbo de su café mientras volvía al presente con los ojos nublados. Se escuchaban unos toques en la puerta. Sus amigos habían intentado sacarla de esta rutina repetidas veces, como si no les fuese suficiente que ella fuera la chica perfecta cada mañana y cada tarde, como si no quisieran permitirle romper esa máscara en las noches y estar sola. Pero ella no dejaría de hacerlo, porque sentada allí cada noche, ella recordaba aquel último beso…

_**El Fin…**_

Bueno esto acaba aquí, hice lo mejor que pude y espero lo disfruten, solo tengo 14 xD y como siempre: "esta cosa esta así porque a nany hoy si le dio por betearme ;)"

Y pos aunque sea cortito estoy más que satisfecha con el resultado y solo quien escribe (o lo intenta, como yo) sabe lo placentero que es acabar un trajo :D

De mi para ustedes y si quieren dejar r&r pos no me quejo xD

Bibi


End file.
